Dark Warrior
by Ophelian
Summary: A young woman has to decide between Saki and the turtles, considering that the shredder holds her brothers life in his hands. Which way will she choose?


If you read it, let me know if you like it an if it is worth to continue  
  
Dark Warrior  
  
Do you know how it feels to be lost? There are so many places to go, so many faces who spin around in your head, still you have nobody you belong to. Caught in the past, longing for future, but this is only a piece of the eternal connection we are part of. Long ago somebody told me, that everything is connected to each other, nothing can break free from it and this chain, is life itself. What is luck? What is misfortune? These are just words, everybody uses them different, they are to subjective, to suggestive. When I walk towards the empty lanes and watch the shadows, wondering if it could be them, then I ask myself, if the philosophy of modern life has an explaining for their existence and the bitter fight against the man who created them.  
  
1. Moon  
  
It was incredible hot, in the news they talked about an century summer, with a steady rise of temperature every day, the big apple changed. It was a silent, impalpable modification, while the monuments shimmered in the golden light, something grew within the heart of the city which never sleeps.  
  
" Hurry, we have to install the transmitter before the evening."  
  
Their leader looked displeased, anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
She knew that the assignment was to much for her brother, but he had suffered a lot and that made him embittered and unrealistic.  
  
His students did not deserve the treatment but he did not care for her advices, a impenetrable distance guarded him since their grandfather's death.  
  
"Kain, be a little bit more patient with them, they do what they can."  
  
"Do you question my orders, Isis ? Go ahead, tell this bastard Saki, that we'll finish the installation exactly after his plan."  
  
"You have to let them know the truth! The can not take place in the foot clan, they are not prepared for it, that is your duty as follower of master Arakida."  
  
"Our organization can't stand on it's own, we take whatever he is willed to give us, innovations always mean sacrifices, I thought you knew that."  
  
"Have you forgotten all the lessons he thought you, we were like children to him and you deny his estate."  
  
"Calm down, I only do what is necessary, no leave, I wasted enough time with you." He turned round to the control unit and instructed the man to be careful with the sensitive technology.  
  
She damned him, she would inform Shredder, but although his archenemies.  
  
Splinter meditated, Leonardo trained, Mike and Raphael played some kind of videogame and Donatello sat concentrated in front of a new discovery, a picture April would still remember when her hair had turn gray, cause it characterized them pretty good. "Guys?" Nothing happened. " Would anybody pay attention." "April, I am sorry, it seemed like I was to focused on my meditation, as well as my sons are with themselves." "Cool down, baby. You know nothing compares to you." "Nice platitude, Mike. Don't you think it's getting old?" "Your sentences are antique, dude." "Wow, you have increased your vocabulary." " Stop it, can't you two sometimes listen instead of joking around." "Leo, give it up, it is hopeless, "said Don laconic. The four sat down at the old sofa in the middle of the improvised living room. Splinter sighed resonated," Please begin, April." "Whatever, the young woman we met a few days ago, told me that she has important information about the red dragons." " Well , she did not seem very communicative as we last saw her and furthermore the spearhead of this clan died, they are no match without him." "Don't rush things, Raphael, weed does not vanish." "Yes, best example for that is the thin gram," Mike replied. "Considering the fact that Saki could use them, we should better have a word with her." "Our leader has spoken. Where does she wants to meet?" "She said, that she will come here, Donatello. I guess you guys will never trust her, but show some tactfulness, she risked a lot to help you ." " She is right, turtles, a fighter who prejudges to fast will overlook the truth." A cautious mumble filled the low place. "I have to go now, there is a lot of stuff about the difficulties of the climatic high pressure area, we will interview some famous meteorologists." "I like to accompany you, April, I suppose they have some interesting themes." "Grandiose idea." " Raph, if you are bored go out and annoy somebody else." "No intention to do so, genius." "Fine, keep moaning." The woman smirked, at times the four were skilled, deadly ninjas, an unique force, nearly perfect in technique and strategy, but in this moment she was confronted with their world, which was far away from her daily routine. Maybe she would never fathom out what it means to them to be divided in two half's, one belonging to her life and one which was chosen by fate.  
  
The base laid between to areas, the harbor and a completely empty terrain, in the past, it served for immigrants, till a large fire broke out, now, only the carbonized buildings remained of civilization. It was ideal for the operation of the Foot, but Shredder varied his hideouts like other people changed their clothes. She crossed her arms as sign of recognition and the armed guards moved sideward to let her pass the entry of the closed fabric. Whenever she was confronted with Saki, she felt helpless like a child. It seemed strange, that her brother looked up to him as master of martial arts and at the same time hedged a vehement hatred against him. Still it was not clear to her, what he planned with them and she disliked her unclear future.  
  
In the past.  
  
We must succeed, there is no other way Even if it means dying for The shame can't be accepted  
  
Mute shadows chased through the darkness, like incarnated nightmares. They did not know were the enemy came from, within seconds all members of the red dragon had been surrounded by them. It should have been a simple over handing of an ancient relic, none of them were prepared , but their opponents did not try to attack them, they seemed to wait. As their grand master died, he told them about the old delivery of the dragon and that it has to be protect at any cost, he mentioned a friend, who would assist them and they believed in his words like they always did, the price for this trust, was their life.  
  
"We arrived in time, brother." Leonardo examined the district, it was quiet, his trained mind said to him that this won't last long. Mike kneed beside him, he could hear the fast beat of his heart. Did he want this so badly? Could it be that somehow they lost control. Battle after battle, an continuous process of vanishing ideals. Maybe it had to be this way and they had to become like their dark pendant to defeat him once and for all. "Leo, I can hardly see, are they in position?" "Use the communicator." "What if they catch the funk signal?" "Lower the attendance, if you think they pay attention." "Leo, is something wrong?" "Have you ever felt sorry for a single thing we did?" "Dude, it is not the time for intensive conservation. " " I know, but . it hunts me, we are not sure what kind of ambitions he has, maybe we should observe the fight first." "I'm in touch with Don, they can see two troops." "Tell them to stay at their position." "Sure, heh, it is an ordinary day, nothing changed." It was naive of him, to ignore the tension which laid in the air. He remembered Splinter's restlessness hours before, his senses had never betrayed them, bur for some reason he did not give any advices to him as usually. "Leo!" He focused on the colourless plain to his feet, the lifeless appearing shadows began to move.  
  
Kain ran into the battlefield, he could not believe in that what he barley saw. His men fought in rage, without hope and the goal to win, they routed their enemies as well as their comrades. How could this happen? Why did they train so hard, when they were slaughtered like ordinary animals.? He rammed his sword into the man next to him, a fountain of blood rushed over him, he had cut off the aorta. He would not give up. "Kain, you have to retreat, we will shield you from their attacks." He looked at the dead body of his enemy, near him laid three of man he used to train with, now they were fallen in disgrace and covered with lushes. A strong hand packed his shoulder," It is over, retreat as long as possible."  
  
" I will not forget about your sacrifice, Kodou." "We are the last, who have not been overtaken by anger, it has to be done."  
  
They watched the fight since it began. The moon came forth and bathed anything in a pale light. This was a lucky incident, the two parties you wanted the relic appeared at the same time and one was nearly defeated. As ninja it was shaming to wait for a proper end, but they did not have a current knowledge about the clan who fought Shredder's unit, according to rumors they seemed to be a kind of under group of the Yakuza. " I need a doses of action." "Raph." "What?" "Shut up." "You are angry because of nothing, Don." "Unlike you, I don't want to make greedy plays up on words all days." "Quiet, somebody is coming." "Go to the left." "As you say." Before he arrived the containers to his side a figure ran into him. "Got it." " Let's see, who it is." " Get your hands of me, if you think I'm a pure victim, I have to warn you." " It is an unruly child." "If you promise to hold your tongue, we will not even keep you, just run off." "Understood , this is no place for tiny games." "What my brother tried to say is, you better hurry, if you want to be alive." "You are so gallant, Don." The woman did not even listen, she only watched them skeptically. " What are you two? Mutants?" "Exactly we are genetically manipulated turtles, not only simple mutants." " Bizarre. So you will let me go." " One second, missy." Raphael held the kantana she wear. " You won't need it." " I don not have to pay integrity to you." She raised the distance, but something kept her from going. "There is one thing, that I would like to know. You are not part of these unworthy scrum of ninja, aren't you?" "They are our enemy." A moment of silence passed, then she finally said, " I have no choice, my brother is in great danger and I have to commit that I can not do anything on my own against them. Maybe the man of the red dragon will also attack you, but if there is honour inside of you, help me to bring this butchery to an end."  
  
We defeated most of the foot that night, the woman named Isis had impossible skills for her age. She had no fears, but kept silent all the way. April mentioned, her master Arakida had been one of the mighty. We all wondered about the fact that he send his man to death. As we returned to our home, Leonardo invited her to stay, she could be in danger. First it seemed as she would agree but as we asked again for some facts she went off. April walked with her, maybe she could find a chance to talk to her.  
  
" I see, you won't cooperate." She began to stare at the plans , which hang on both sides of the bureau. "I have no rightful vote in the clan and besides I did not understand why we should trust a man, with no scruple." "Simple, particularly to survive." He raised and walked through her, she felt unable to move. " And your special reason is your little secret my dearest. As Arakida told me, you will be very useful for me." Saki passed his hand over her face, she could felt his warm breath on her neck. " I will not play with your game, no matter what." " How cute, you are trying to withstand me?" He laughed draconic. " I wish I had enough time to give you a lesson in behavior, for the moment , I will show you what I do against disloyalty." 


End file.
